The Curse of the Prophet: Aria Daughter of Apollo
by Dark Princess Tamara
Summary: I was born to the god of the sun Apollo.My father gifted me with the power of prophecy. A great gift I had once thought.But in the time of my greatest need my gift would fail me and I would be forced to watch them die. I bear the Curse of the Prophet.
1. Chapter 1

A loud crash was what awoke the sleeping form of a young girl. She jumped up in surprise as another loud boom was heard outside her cabin door. The girl jumped out of bed and grabbed her bow and arrows that lay on the floor. She bolted to the door and ran outside, her quiver slung across her back her bow arched. The sight before her made her stop. Her entire camp set ablaze with Greek fire. Camp instructors ran around frantically trying to help the young campers. The nature spirits looked around in panic. The girl didn't know who to help first.

"Aria!" Someone yelled from her left. Aria turned and saw the weary face of her half-brother Eric. He was covered in blood, his armor falling apart as he fought a hell hound.

"Eric!" Aria yelled then lifted her bow, grabbed an arrow and shot. The bronze arrow slashed through the air and shot straight through the head of the ugly beast. Aria ran to her brothers side.

"What happened? How did the monsters get past our barriers?" Aria asked frantically.

"I don't... know." Eric said weakly. He had a massive bleeding gash across his chest. He stumbled forward and Aria caught him, using all her strength to set him up against a rock.

"Eric I'm-I'm so sorry. I should have seen this coming. I should have warned the camp." Aria cried miserably. She watched her brother gasp for air and knew he didn't have much time.

"It is not your fault. You cannot foresee everything Aria." Eric coughed and spit up blood before he continued."Do not stay here Aria it is a hopeless battle. You must run and find another camp." He told her.

"No! I won't leave you. I won't abandon our siblings and friends." She told him determinedly.

"Aria you must live. Our father Apollo has blessed you with the gift of prophecy and your destiny is far to great for you to die now. Leave and find safety at another camp. There is one in New York not to far from here. Please my dear sister go." Eric choked out before his breathing stopped. Aria sobbed helplessly as the sounds of battle ragged around her. A large hell hound came up behind her and preppared to pounce as a bright gold light filled the area.

Aria looked up shocked by the heat and light sorrounding her. The light radiated from a man standing in front of her. He had beautiful blue eyes and golden hair.

"F-father." Aria stuttered before her eyes closed and she fell unconscious. Apollo picked up the form of his fallen daughter and looked down sadly at his dead son.

"Find peace my son. You died a hero." He said in a blessing. Then turned and walked into the intense golden light until suddenly he'd disappeared altogether, Aria still in his arms.

* * *

Camp-half blood was in full swing. Campers from all over the country were scattered around the valley. Some were reuniting with old friends, others were already picking teams for capture the flag, and some were even having sword fights in the arena.  
Percy Jackson stood in front of the Big House looking out over the camp. After such a bloody battle at Mt. Olympus two years ago the camp seamed to be completely back to normal. Something he was very grateful for.

"Percy!" Someone yelled behind him. He turned in time to find his girlfriend Annabeth running up to him. She engulfed him in a big hug then kissed him hard on the mouth.

"Missed you too Wise Girl." Percy said with a smile as they broke apart.

"Shut it Seaweed Brain." She teased playfully.

"You two are so mushy it makes me wanna barf." Said the teasing voice of Nico di Angelo. The pair turned to look at him slightly embarrassed, but he just laughed it off.

"Good to see ya man." Percy said giving Nico a quick hug.

"Totally. And look at you getting all tall and handsome on us." Annabeth said while ruffling his hair affectionately. Over the last two years Annabeth had become like a big sister to Nico and Percy like a big brother. They had really gotten close after the war.

The three friends were gathered around the front steps of the big house catching up when Chiron galloped over to them. He was in a hurry and trotted right past them up the steps inside the house. The three demigods looked at each other and decided to go see what had happened. At worst it was a camper who got injured on their way to camp.

"Chiron!" Percy called as he, Annabeth, and Nico walked into the Big House. They walked into the living room as Chiron layed an unconscious girl down on the couch. She had long golden blonde hair, creamy pale skin and a soft angelic face. She was actually really pretty even passed out. She couldn't have been more than fifteen, around Nico's age.

"Chiron what happened to her?" Annabeth asked in concern. She went and sat by the girl's side.

"I'm afraid that's my fault." Said a familiar voice behind them. They all turned and saw the god of the sun standing behind them.

"Lord Apollo." Annabeth said politely while bowing, Percy and Nico followed her example.

"I'm afraid my daughter Aria here was caught up in battle and the shock of seeing me caused her to faint." Apollo said remorsefully.

"So you were rescuing her in battle?" Percy asked in shock. Most gods don't interfere that directly in the lives of there mortal children.

"I'm afraid I had no choice. Her camp was burning down and she refused to leave her brother's body. If I hadn't gotten there she would have been killed by a hell hound." He said.

"Her condition doesn't seem to severe Lord Apolla. A little nectar and ambrosia and she will be fine." Chiron said coming back into the room with the nectar and cubes of ambrosia. Apollo nodded his head then smiled.

"Then I must be going. The sun can't set without me after all. Goodbye everyone." Then with one last look at Aria, he vanished.

"Well my dear looks like you are very fortunate." Chiron said before feeding her some nectar. She gasped a little as the nectar slid down her throat. Her eyes fluttered open to reveal large pale blue eyes that looked startled and wary. She backed away from Chiron and her eyes flickered around the room suspiciously.

"Now, now my dear. Do not be afraid you are safe here." Chiron said soothingly.

"Were exactly is here?" She asked in confusion.

"You're at Camp-half blood." Annabeth said calmly.

"In New York?" Aria asked. They all nodded at her. Suddenly all the events of a few hours ago came rushing back to her. Waking up to explosions, her camp in flames, watching Eric die. Everyone was dead she realized, everyone but me. Because my father had saved me. Out of all my siblings Apollo had saved me. Guilt and sadness washed over Aria as hot tears rolled down her face. She buried her head in her hands and sobbed brokenly,

"Their all dead!" She cried. "Everyone is dead!" She sobbed in grief. Annabeth, Nico, and Percy all looked sad for the girl but were a little confused on the whole situation. After a full twenty minutes of nonstop tears Aria fell asleep from exhaustion. Chiron led the other campers out onto the porch to explain.

"What happened Chiron? Why did Apollo bring her here and why is she screaming that they're all dead?" Annabeth asked.

Chiron sighed before speaking.

"Aria comes form another camp for half bloods over in Nevada. Last night her whole camp was attacked by an army of monsters. They broke through the magical barriers and burned down the entire camp. Many demigods and teachers were lost. She lost all her siblings and is till grieving their deaths." Chiron said sadly.

"But if Apollo was there why didn't he stop it? Why did he only save Aria?" Annabeth asked. Chiron was about to answer her when a terrible shriek was heard from inside the house. Every one ran inside as Aria doubled over in pain, cluchting her head.

"Aria!" Nico spoke up for the first time as he rushed over to her side. She grabbed his hand and pulled him down to eye level. Her blue eyes glowed with an amber fire that made her look remarkably like her dad as she spoke in an urgent harsh voice.

"Son of Hades bears the curse. Takes the life of the spirit of Earth. Child of Apollo must burn to flames. Evil behold as the sky is set. The blood of an innocent must be spent as the hero must fall and rise again." She finished and slowly her eyes returned to normal as the vision ended.

All eyes in the room were on Aria. Nico looked at her in fear as she released his hand and got shakily up to her feet. Her blonde hair hung in a thick curtain in front of her face as she meet the eyes of everyone in the room.

"That is why my father saved me because he has blessed me with the gift of prophecy and I am to valueable to lose." Her voice was dripping in sarcasm as she sat down heavily on the couch.

"That prophecy you just spoke is it about me?" Nico asked nervously.

"Sorry dude I just speak it. I don't define it, that would be your job." She said coolly.


	2. Chapter 2

Aria didn't stay in the Big House long. After her vision everyone had filed out of the room pretty quickly and seemed to forget about her in the process, but she didn't mind. It was all a little overwhelming. She got up and walked out of the Big House and out into the heart of the camp. There were campers running around all over, some gave her passing glances, but all were absorbed in their own activities. She was grateful no one came up to her; she couldn't handle any more questions. She walked through the valley dodging the younger kids that ran past her. Soon she came up on the archery range and felt a pang of sadness at remembering her old camp that now lay in ashes. She pushed down the urge to cry again and walked over to a nearby equipment table. She picked up a long sturdy bow and a quiver full of celestial bronze arrows and made her way back to the target range.

"Strong and firm, shoot the arrow straight and true." Her brother's words came back to her in that moment. She was seven years old when Eric had first taught her to use a bow and arrow; those were the words he used to teach her. She repeated them in her head for weeks during practice. Now they seemed to haunt her. She notched an arrow and took aim, she pulled back her arm and froze for a moment then she let go of the arrow and it flew gracefully into the air, hitting the target dead center, a perfect shot.

And for a moment Aria forgot. She forgot that her camp burned down, that her family was dead and her home destroyed, that her entire world had shattered down around her, and in that small moment of peace everything felt normal again. So Aria notched another arrow and let herself forget, if only for a moment, that everything she'd ever cared about was gone.

Percy sat uncomfortably in the large room as he waited for Chiron to begin the meeting. Chiron had called an emergency meeting after Aria spoke her prophecy to Nico. Who was currently freaking out in the seat next to him.

"Dude calm down. Chiron is gonna explain everything." Percy reassured his nervous friend. Though even he had trouble believing the lie. The truth was Percy had no idea what Chiron was going to say.

"Yeah Nico everything will be explained soon enough." Annabeth said soothingly from his other side.

Nico only nodded mutely. The sound of hooves clicking on the ground signaled Chiron's arrival.

"Thank you all for coming. It seems that a prophecy was spoken here about our young Mr. Di Angelo." Chiron's voice boomed through the room, reaching the far corners. Nico sat mutely unable to voice the racing thoughts in his head.

"_Son of Hades bears the curse_

_Takes the life of the spirit of Earth_

_Child of Apollo must burn to flames_

_Evil behold as the sky is set_

_The blood of an innocent must be spent _

_As the hero must fall and rise again."_

Chiron spoke the prophecy in a grave voice, letting everyone know the seriousness of the topic at hand. Nico stared unblinkingly forward, straight at Chiron as he spoke. He went to that numb place he'd developed after Bianca died. Maybe it was a characteristic of a child of Hades, but he found life much more bearable when he couldn't feel it.

Chiron spoke on and on about the importance of a new prophecy and how this prophecy relates to Nico and blah blah blah. Nico couldn't focus anymore; it was all becoming a bit too much. Nico wordlessly got up and left the room, everyone staring at his retreating figure.

Percy walked cautiously across the field toward the archery range. The sun was starting to set and most of the campers were already down at the dinning pavilion eating dinner, except her. To say he was nervous was an understatement, but he needed to talk to her and Annabeth would laugh at him if she found out he was scared of a fourteen year old girl. So he built his courage and walked up behind her.

"You shouldn't try to sneak up on an Oracle." Her voice startled him and he stopped directly behind her. She didn't even turn around as she spoke to him, just notched another arrow and prepared her bow.

"So you saw me coming?" He wanted to smack himself at how stupid that sounded.

"The moment you decided to approach me I saw us having this conversation." She said as she let loose another arrow and hit the target dead center. Damn Apollo kids, Percy couldn't hit that target to save his life.

"Is that how it works? You see everything, all the time?" His voice was awed. Her shoulders slumped and the bow fell lifelessly out of her hand. She turned to look at him. He was quite a bit taller than her and needed to peer down in order to look her in the eyes.

"No not everything. I don't see everything." Her blue eyes gazed sadly out toward the river, blonde hair shinning gold in the light of the setting sun. She turned away from him and looked longingly at the practice targets. Percy stood there awkwardly, not sure what to say.

"So about that prophecy?" His lame attempt at conversation.

"I'm sorry but there's nothing more I can tell you about it. I'm not all-seeing like my father. I only see as much as the Fates allow me to. I foresee prophecies, but not always how they end. I see many different possibilities, the future is never set in stone, and with each decision we make our future changes, if only a little bit." Aria spoke with certainty, her voice firm.

"So why didn't you see your camp being attacked?" Percy's question came out a little harsher than intended, but he really wanted to know.

"Certain things cannot be stopped. Certain lives cannot be saved. You should know that better than anyone Percy Jackson." Her voice was icy.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"It's my Curse." She responded bitterly. That piqued his interest.

"Curse?" He questioned.

"_In my time of greatest need my sight will fail me and I will lose all those I care for."_ Her voice was sad, but resigned.

Percy stared at her dumbfounded. That sounded horrible, to have this great power but know that when it really mattered you couldn't do a thing to stop it. Percy wondered how she lived with the guilt. Of knowing that she was completely helpless when it mattered most.

"I'm sorry." He said abruptly.

"Don't be sorry for things you could not have helped Percy. It's pointless and doesn't make me feel any better." She stated it matter-of-factly, no resentment in her voice.

"Chiron is having another council meeting tomorrow at noon. You should come, we could use your insight." Percy said.

It was the first time someone had asked for her help in all this. It made her feel a little less helpless in this situation and she was grateful of Percy for giving it to her.

"Of course. I'll be there." She said shortly before returning to her shooting practice.

"It's gonna be in the Big House in this room at the back-"

"Of the house. I know." She interrupted him, a smirk playing at the corner of her lips.

"Oh. Right." He smiled at her before turning to walk back up the hill. Hearing the thump of an arrow hitting a target dead center behind him.


End file.
